


Leo Valdez, Seventh Wheel

by sofacat16



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, One Shot, frank isn't helping, leo flips out, thanks a lot hera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofacat16/pseuds/sofacat16
Summary: Leo feels unappreciated, and finally snaps and does something about his feelings instead of wallowing in angst.





	Leo Valdez, Seventh Wheel

Third Person POV.

The Argo II lurched. Everyone stumbled. Percy caught Annabeth around the waist and held her steady. Jason slammed into the wall and Piper rushed over to check if he was ok, despite the movement of the ship. Hazel and Frank were both able to stay on their feet but Frank put his arm around Hazel anyway. Leo stumbled straight into Frank, who pulled away. Leo went careening away, past Percy and Annabeth, who were still holding onto each other; past Piper holding onto Jason, who was rubbing his head with one hand and holding Piper with the other; and into the wall, where he crashed and fell to the floor. That may have been the breaking point. As the floor lurched again, Piper almost fell as she tried to walk toward Leo, who was groaning on the ground. She grabbed Jason and stood still again. Leo got to his feet, still groaning.  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking," he muttered.  
"Sorry man, you okay?" Jason asked.  
Leo didn't answer. He walked to the table and sat down next to Frank, who immediately scooted over two seats toward Percy. Leo ate his breakfast in silence, not cracking any jokes or even commenting on how good the Fonzies were. No one tried to ask him what was wrong. No one even tried to speak to him. When Piper kissed Jason on the cheek and started to walk toward the door though, Leo spoke.  
"So. Apparently, no one this ship cares about me." His voice was harder than usual. Frank scooted over another seat. Percy dumped the syrup bottle on his blue pancakes and gulped down a forkful of them. Annabeth elbowed him.  
"No, Leo, we care about you," said Hazel hurriedly. "It was just... Hard to move with the ship lurching like that, and we figured you were tired while you were eating...?" She faltered at his glare.  
"Yet Piper was able to see how Jason was, and no one made sure that I was okay, or tired or anything! No one cares about me here!!" Leo ended the sentence in a shout. Silence rung through the room after that statement.  
"No... Man... We care about you..." Percy said awkwardly. "Just.."  
"What?" Leo yelled. "You were too busy making sure your girlfriends and boyfriends are okay, too busy eating?"  
"No, Leo-" Annabeth started to say, but Leo cut her off.  
"I don't want to hear it.I get it. No one cares here. They only need me to run the Argo II and understand Festus. Well, you-" he broke off, clutching his head. "You know what? That's it. I'm leaving. Annabeth kind of knows how to work the ship and while I hate to leave Festus, he'll be fine. He has you guys, but maybe that's not enough." He started to leave the mess hall but Jason leapt in front of him.  
"Leo, you can't leave! We need you! The prophecy-" One look from Leo told him that was the wrong thing to say.  
"Oh, the prophecy," he snarled. "That's why I can't leave, because of the stupid prophecy. I know!" He said, holding up his hand to stop Jason from speaking again. " I have a HUGE part in the prophecy. Not because I'm your friend. Not because you'll miss me. Because of the stupid prophecy. Well, you'll have to do without me, because I AM LEAVING." He made to push Jason aside.  
"Sorry Leo, I can't let you leave," said Percy, joining Jason in front of the door.  
"Ye-yeah, you can't leave," stuttered Frank, coming to the door as well.  
"Fine," Leo laughed. "You want a fight? Bring it on." He tossed fireballs in his palms. Frank turned pale. Annabeth came and stood next Percy.  
"Leo, be reasonable. We don't want to have to restrain you."  
"Pfft. As if you could even touch me."  
Hazel and Piper moved forward.  
"Look, Leo, we don't want to fight, just tell us what we've done wrong!"cried Hazel.  
"Oh, I thought I told you already," said Leo. His voice was deadly quiet and his face was twisted in rage.  
"Leo, you don't want to fight," said Piper in her sweetest charmspeak voice.  
"That won't work on me for this one, Pipes, sorry," he snarled.  
"No, stop!"cried Annabeth. "I-I can't- this can't be another Luke situation." she whispered. Percy put his arm around her.  
"See? SEE? This is the worst. All the couples, comforting one another, ignoring how I feel. If I'm okay. This is why I'm leaving." Leo yelled, and his whole body was surrounded by flame. Percy instinctively uncapped Riptide, and everyone else drew their blades.  
"Those won't work on me, they'll just melt. And besides, I don't think you really want to kill me, do you?" Leo grinned. Then all his fire went out and he crumpled.

 

Leo woke up in the infirmary.  
"Ugh, what happened?"  
"He's awake!" yelled a familiar voice.  
"Piper?" he mumbled. "What happened? I can't move."  
"It's okay, you just kind of... Um... We'll explain later. You just rest," Piper said.  
"How long was I out for?"  
"36 hours," came Jason's voice.  
Leo started to respond, but decided that it would take too much effort. When he was finally able to move, he went to the engine room and worked there until Hazel came up behind him.  
"Hey Leo, we're all meeting in the mess hall." She sounded kind of nervous.  
"Okay, I'm coming." Leo walked to mess hall with Hazel. When they entered, everyone looked a little nervous to Leo.  
"Um, Leo, any idea what happened yesterday?" Percy asked.  
"I have no idea what happened," Leo said. His mind was seriously blank.  
"You...kind of flipped out," Piper said.  
"What?"  
"You were yelling about how we don't appreciate you, how all the couples disgusted you." Annabeth looked ready to faint. Or kill him. Either one.  
"Huh. No memory of that."  
Everyone in the room looked incredibly confused.  
"What... Even when you were possessed by the eidolons, Jason said he remembered some things," Piper said uncertainly.  
"Well, I don't remember." Leo shrugged.  
The demigods shifted uneasily in their seats, Annabeth mumbling under her breath, when a flash of light blinded everyone for a second. Once they had all blinked away the dots gathered in their vision, the seven looked up to see a familiar woman standing in front of them.  
"Hera," Annabeth growled.  
"Yes, it's me," Hera said. "Don't tell anyone I was here."  
"What do you want with us?" Piper demanded.  
"I just want to put things right. Now, I may have unleashed a small madness spell on Leo, but as Zeus is starting to notice I've come to change it all back." Hera finished with a flick of her wrist and white mist came swirling out of her hand. "Good night, demigods!"  
The world went dark for the seven of the prophecy as their eyes closed. A second later, everyone came to with confused looks on their faces.  
"What just happened?" asked Hazel.  
"Why are we all in here?" Frank added.  
"I don't know, but I bet it's dinnertime!" Percy grinned.  
The demigods all left the room, the past day completely wiped from their minds.

Up on Olympus, Hera breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Thank us that is over. Another disaster averted. That could've gone very badly."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago and my writing style has changed a lot since then so i am cringing at this but I'm posting it anyway


End file.
